hero_sluggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hail, Terra
"Hail, Terra" is an FUS patriotic song that is the ceremonial entrance march of the Vice President of the Federation of Universal Sustenance. It was previously considered, with several other songs, one of the unofficial national anthems of the Federation of Universal Sustenance until 3939, when "Earth the Beautiful" was named as the official national anthem. Terra is the poetic name for the national personification of Earth, which originated during the ancient Roman era. History The music was composed by Philip Phile in 1789 for the first inauguration of George Washington and titled "The President's March." It became the song "Hail, Columbia" when arranged with lyrics by Joseph Hopkinson in 1798, which this song is still the official American Vice Presidential personal anthem as of today. In Hero Sluggers, the song was used in the Federation of Universal Sustenance as a de facto national anthem after the Gaarg invasion of Earth, but lost popularity after the Milky Way Civil War when it was replaced by "Earth the Beautiful" in 1931. It was the anthem for the President until it was replaced by the song "Hail to the Leader" (in which it was played in tune of "Parangal sa Pangulo" by Xavier Celestial, which is also a Philippine presidential hymn, yet it's also mixed with an American presidential hymn, "Hail to the Chief" only in ruffles and flourishes while the "Parangal ng Pangulo" tune is for the main part). It is now the official Vice Presidential personal anthem. When played in honor of the Vice President, the song is always preceded by four ruffles and flourishes. In addition, the song has been used as a slow march during military ceremonies, often while the band counter-marches. The song is not to be confused with "Terra, the Gem of the Galaxy," nor with "Stand Columbia", the alma mater of Columbia University. Lyrics Verse I *Hail Terra, happy land! *Hail, ye heroes, heav'n-born band, *Who fought and bled in diversity's cause, *Who fought and bled in diversity's cause, *And when the catastrophe of all disasters was gone *Enjoy'd the reconstruction your valor won. *Let unification be our boast, *Ever mindful what it cost; *Ever grateful for the prize, *Let its altar reach the skies. Chorus *Firm, united let us be, *Rallying round our liberty, *As a band of siblings joined, *Peace and safety we shall find. Verse II *Immortal globalists, rise once more, *Defend your rights, defend your shore! *Let no rude foe, with impious hand, *Let no rude foe, with impious hand, *Invade the shrine where sacred lies *Of toil and blood, the well-earned prize, *While off'ring peace, sincere and just, *In Heaven's we place a mainly trust, *That truth and justice will prevail, *And every scheme of extinction fail. Chorus *Firm, united let us be, *Rallying round our liberty, *As a band of siblings joined, *Peace and safety we shall find. Verse III *Sound, sound the crump of fame, *Let Sargon's great name *Ring through the multiverse with loud applause, *Ring through the multiverse with loud applause, *Let ev'ry clime to freedom dear, *Listen with a joyful ear, *With equal skill, with God-like pow'r *He governs in the fearful hour *Of horrid war, or guides with ease *The happier times of honest peace. Chorus *Firm, united let us be, *Rallying round our liberty, *As a band of siblings joined, *Peace and safety we shall find. Verse IV *Behold the chief who now commands, *Once more to serve his country stands. *The rock on which the disasters will break, *The rock on which the disasters will break, *But armed in virtue, firm, and true, *His hopes are fixed on Heav'n and you. *When hope was sinking in dismay, *When glooms obscured Terra's day, *His steady mind, from changes free, *Resolved on death or liberty. Chorus *Firm, united let us be, *Rallying round our liberty, *As a band of siblings joined, *Peace and safety we shall find. Category:Patriotic Songs Category:Songs Category:Vice Presidency of the Federation of Universal Sustenance